The Moon Rises
by 3rdDegreeBurns
Summary: Every generation, there are individuals born with exceptional abilities. Powers of foresight or precognition. It's with the help of these individuals that Remnant operates on a sound system. These "Psychics" forewarn civilisations of incoming attacks, and allow them to be evacuated safely. It's this system that has allowed Humanity to survive. And now it's gone
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _The earth was charred and blackened, destroyed by fires still raging throughout the town.  
The air was filled with the muted roar of the inferno, and was frequently punctured by the groaning of buildings that had reached the limit of the flames and toppled over, bricks breaking under the stress and whole buildings coming crashing to the ground._

 _Bones littered the sidewalk of the roads in and out of town, and the burned out remains of cars blocked the roads themselves.  
Bones crunched as a pair of stark white plate armour boots stepped on them.  
Eyes composed of chips of ice surveyed the ruins, and a satisfactory smirk appeared on the face that accompanied them._

 _The eyes continued to move forward, inspecting the destruction, and each time a building fell, the smile on the face only grew wider._

 _Behind the eyes, still as statues, were monsters of all shapes and size.  
Wolves, Bears, Snakes, Elephants, Scorpions, Moles, Griffons, Dragons, and horses, and many more that barely resembled known creatures.  
They all stood still, as if frozen in time. As if waiting for a command.  
And a command they received.  
The figure that accompanied the eyes drew a sword from its side, and raised it skyward, and accompanying it was a chilling battle-cry. A sound that promised destruction to the foes that heard it.  
In response, the monsters drew back their heads, and howled, screeched, hissed, roared, and wailed at the sky.  
The figure began to walk away from the town, and the monstrosities followed it._

 _Far behind them, past the town, smoke rose from the ruins of a city._

 **xXXx**

She woke from her nightmare, her breath coming in quick, uncontrolled bursts, tear tracks staining her face, the horror of her dream lingering in her mind.  
She'd gotten visions like this before. All psychics did, that was part of their job, but never like this. Never this detailed.  
Never this specific.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled out the notebook she kept in the draw beside her bed and began to write every detail she could remember.

She knew, as undoubtedly every psychic did by now.

The end was coming.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, it's been a long while since I was last active.**

 **I am really sorry about that, but I do have a few very valid excuses.**

 **In order of them happening;**

 **I went through pretty rough time that destroyed my Motivation to do a lot of things, writing most of all.**

 **I recently started studying again, and that consumed most of my time**

 **I recently got a job and have been really busy with that.**

 **Needless to say, it was a Roller-coaster of things, with some pretty deep lows, but things are better now, so i'm trying my hand at a new story, to see if that helps me get back into the swing of things. As of right now though, I can't seem to drum up the motivation to continue SOF**

 **If you've been following Shepherd of Fire, you would have seen this teased on the AN of the most recent chapter.  
A few things are different, but the over gist is the same.**

 **I'm hoping to get a new chapter for this out soon. Something way more substantial than this, since it was just a prolouge, but we'll see how things pan out. I've got work tomorrow, so that'll take most of the day.**

 **That being said, I'll wrap things up here. Let me know if you like this initial thing. I'm hoping it feels diferent from how I usually write, but I can't really be sure right now. It was written a fair while ago.**

 **I hope you all have a brilliant day or night, where ever you are in this wide world.**

 **-3rdDegreeBurns**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"I present to you, the Last of Beacon academies newest fourth years"_ Headmaster Ozpin's voice rang out through the Hall, reaching every student clustered within.

 _"Lie Ren, the Silent One! Nora Valkyrie, The Lightning-Born! Pyrrha Nikos, The Invincible Woman! And last, but certainly not least. Jaune Arc, The Paladin!"_

He paused to allow the cheering to die down, before clearing his throat and continuing.

" _These four students are amongst some of the most celebrated Huntsmen and Huntresses in Training, and have been Titled by the public in reward of their services."  
"I have no doubt they'll go on to do many great things"_

 _"You would do well to learn from their example._ " He finished, staring down at the new first years, before casting his gaze over all of the student body.

" _Here we conclude the third year award ceremony, and we welcome our newest fourth years into the fold. We wish the newly graduated Huntsmen and Huntresses good luck in pursuing their careers, and I personally invite them all to Vale 808, for a celebratory drink._ "  
His stoic face lit up with a small smile. " _Now go. Your Summer break begins now. Drink, Eat, spend time with friends and family, and be merry in general. I will see you all again when the new school term begins._ "

Headmaster Ozpin placed the microphone back in it's pedestal before moving quickly towards the exit at the back of the stage.

While school may have been out for the students, it was not over for him.

He, of course, had work to do.

_̴̧̯͖͇͍̗͚̬̭͎̙͂̌̆̆̍̊̌̿̋͘̕͜͠͝͝_̷̧̧̨̬̯͍͊̀̄̍̏̊̒̓͝_̷̢̨̛͓̦̜̲̙̝͉̠̃̊̅̐̾̅̓̆́͝_̴̡̯̱̠͍̩͕̥̈́_̸͇͙͖̺̠͂̉̆̀̀͌̿ͅ_̴̡͉͈͚̪͉̔̎̂͑̒̓̃̕͘ͅ_̷͍̤̩̬̮̘̃͒̈́̑̾̾̓̄̚̚͝_̷̛̭̞͇̭͉́̄̇̔̽͑̄͂̈̕͝ͅ_̵̭́͆̈͛̒̈̈̉̆͒͜_̶̳̺̫͖͙̬̪̅̅̄̊̇̐̚_̶̢̖̖̓́̐̂̅̚̚͝ͅ_̵̛͇̣͍͚̩͚̗̄̂̓͒͒̽̆̏̂̆̚͝_̵̨̝̦͎̹͉̝̗̹̥͓̗̦͓̏̈́͋̀͗̂̎͋̂̈́͒͝_̷̢̛͖̤̦̒̀̽̂_̴̡̨̡̧͉̮̘̲͎͓͓͎̐̒̈_̵͎̫̹͈̘͚̝̪̱̻̜́̍̅͊͂͋͜͝ͅͅͅ_̴̛̈́̏̾͗̔͛̈́̉͛̄̾̅͘͠ͅ_̶̡̡̥͉̫͔̭͇͖̀̕_̴̡̛̝̫͔̪͔̤̜͕̭͉̰̌̃̋̍̾̽͠ͅ_̷̧̰̞̒̆̎̍͊̂͜_̷͖̠̋_̷̡͖͓̩̥̦̠̬̟̼̎̉͜_̸̛̙̠̬̫̙͇͓̫̻̂̈́̈̈́̓̎̈́̇̀͆̚͠͝ͅ_̸̬̤̖̬̫̪̬̰̤͈̍̄̄͑̈́̎̂́͒́͌̚͘_̵̨̨̡͓̮̤̠͚̱̳͎̘̩͋͐̽͂͛̎̌̒̚̚̚ͅ_̸͔̲̗̠̻͆_̵̧̺̥̏͆̓̎͊̈́̄_̸̧̪͎͓̰̪̗̦̳͉͑̀͛͐̏͘̚͝͠ͅ_̵̛̘̬̦̤̯̺͉̞̀͆̊̊͌_̶̛̛̛͈̘̣̳̺̜̲̼̳̗͕̫̜̾͗̽͐̊͠͝_̴̮̠̟̭̽͂̿̄̀̂_̴̛͚͔̞͍͖̩͐̓̉̉̆̈́̐̉̋͝_̵̻̑͌̓̕_̵̜̗͇͆͊̏̀̿͌̈͌͒_̵̛̯͎̖̀͐͒̔̒͐̔̏_̸̰̫̘̪̣͖͈͒̈͒̉̀̈́̐̉͑̉̾̏̈́̚_̴̧̧̛̳͖̝̯͉̬̟̰̾̾̓͊̍̈́̈͂͝͝\\_̴̧̯͖͇͍̗͚̬̭͎̙͂̌̆̆̍̊̌̿̋͘̕͜͠͝͝_̷̧̧̨̬̯͍͊̀̄̍̏̊̒̓͝_̷̢̨̛͓̦̜̲̙̝͉̠̃̊̅̐̾̅̓̆́͝_̴̡̯̱̠͍̩͕̥̈́_̸͇͙͖̺̠͂̉̆̀̀͌̿ͅ_̴̡͉͈͚̪͉̔̎̂͑̒̓̃̕͘ͅ_̷͍̤̩̬̮̘̃͒̈́̑̾̾̓̄̚̚͝_̷̛̭̞͇̭͉́̄̇̔̽͑̄͂̈̕͝ͅ_̵̭́͆̈͛̒̈̈̉̆͒͜_̶̳̺̫͖͙̬̪̅̅̄̊̇̐̚_̶̢̖̖̓́̐̂̅̚̚͝ͅ_̵̛͇̣͍͚̩͚̗̄̂̓͒͒̽̆̏̂̆̚͝_̵̨̝̦͎̹͉̝̗̹̥͓̗̦͓̏̈́͋̀͗̂̎͋̂̈́͒͝_̷̢̛͖̤̦̒̀̽̂_̴̡̨̡̧͉̮̘̲͎͓͓͎̐̒̈_̵͎̫̹͈̘͚̝̪̱̻̜́̍̅͊͂͋͜͝ͅͅͅ_̴̛̈́̏̾͗̔͛̈́̉͛̄̾̅͘͠ͅ_̶̡̡̥͉̫͔̭͇͖̀̕_̴̡̛̝̫͔̪͔̤̜͕̭͉̰̌̃̋̍̾̽͠ͅ_̷̧̰̞̒̆̎̍͊̂͜_̷͖̠̋_̷̡͖͓̩̥̦̠̬̟̼̎̉͜_̸̛̙̠̬̫̙͇͓̫̻̂̈́̈̈́̓̎̈́̇̀͆̚͠͝ͅ_̸̬̤̖̬̫̪̬̰̤͈̍̄̄͑̈́̎̂́͒́͌̚͘_̵̨̨̡͓̮̤̠͚̱̳͎̘̩͋͐̽͂͛̎̌̒̚̚̚ͅ_̸͔̲̗̠̻͆_̵̧̺̥̏͆̓̎͊̈́̄_̸̧̪͎͓̰̪̗̦̳͉͑̀͛͐̏͘̚͝͠ͅ_̵̛̘̬̦̤̯̺͉̞̀͆̊̊͌_̶̛̛̛͈̘̣̳̺̜̲̼̳̗͕̫̜̾͗̽͐̊͠͝_̴̮̠̟̭̽͂̿̄̀̂_̴̛͚͔̞͍͖̩͐̓̉̉̆̈́̐̉̋͝_̵̻̑͌̓̕_̵̜̗͇͆͊̏̀̿͌̈͌͒_̵̛̯͎̖̀͐͒̔̒͐̔̏_̸̰̫̘̪̣͖͈͒̈͒̉̀̈́̐̉͑̉̾̏̈́̚_̴̧̧̛̳͖̝̯͉̬̟̰̾̾̓͊̍̈́̈͂͝͝\

"Titles and everything. I must say, I'm Impressed." Serena Rouge leant against the door frame of team JNPR's dorm, her crimson locks falling to frame her face. "When did that happen?"

"The titles were earned after our last mission in the North of Vytal." Jaune explained. "We were told to keep it quiet, as it hadn't been made official yet"

"That's understandable" Serena replied. "We all know how quiet the council likes to keep things sometimes" She frowned, tilting her head to the side slightly. "What's that buzzing sound? It's driving me nuts."

"Buzzing sound?" Nora poked her head from out of the communal wardrobe they all shared. "It might be Rennies scroll charger. It's been on it's way out for a while" She then quickly popped back in before anyone could truly question what she was doing. Ren nodded a slight confirmation from his position by the bathroom door before returning to his book.

"Right" Serena pursed her lips, clearly unconvinced, and obviously trying to ignore the phantom buzzing, before turning to study Jaune while he was lying on his bed.

The boy had changed in the years she'd known him. Gone was the bumbling fool she'd first met, who struggled to tell his left shoe from his right. That boy had been replaced with a warrior with a core of steel, but he had kept his heart of gold.

Gone was the flabby body of the wannabe Hunter. Rigorous training had replaced it with toned muscles, and a build that most people would envy.

She smiled and shook her head again. He had come a long way.

Pyrrah stepped out from the bathroom, allowing a silent Ren to step past and enter.

"Serena" She smiled, "It's good to see you." she moved hug the woman, before stepping back and moving to sit with Jaune.

"Hey Pyr, how's things?" Serena question, smiling knowingly.

The relationship between Pyrrha and Jaune had deepened significantly over the past year, and they were shaping up to become a full fledged couple.  
She just wished they'd hurry up though. It had been painful to watch six months ago. Now it was just agonising.

"Not bad at all" Pyrrha replied. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, but this damn buzzing is really starting to get to me" Serena growled, frustration starting to leak onto her face. "Seriously! Don't you guys hear it?"

Pyrrha and Jaune exchanged looks before turning back.

"it might be a case of mild Tinnitus " Jaune sat up, his hands glowing. "Want me to take a look at it?"

Serena nodded before moving into the room proper, and sitting at the foot of the bed.

"have you been near any explosions or extremely loud sounds recently?" Jaune asked while raising his glowing hands to her ears, allowing his Aura to spread out over her ears.

"No, nothing." She replied. "I haven't even trained for the last few days."

"That is quite odd, then" Pyrrha spoke in Jaune's stead, concern etching her face.

"It's getting louder now" Serena spoke again, frustration now leaking into her tone. "How can you not hear that. It's so loud!"

"I don't seem to be doing anything." Jaune spoke now, his voice worried. "We should get her to the nurse."

Serena was now holding her head in pain as the Phantom ringing continued to assault her ears.

She went to rise as they did, but stumbled as the sound seemingly amplified again.

"Seriously, Pyr!" Jaune spoke hurriedly. "Grab her by the arms. We should get her there as soon as possible."

Serena was openly crying now as the sound echoed throughout her head, increasing with every cascade, before she stopped.

She pulled herself to her feet, turning to face the others.

The silence was deafening compared to the constant sound from before.

Nora stepped out of the wardrobe and Ren left the bathroom, both of them disturbed by the sound of her falling, and Jaune and Pyrrha stared at her, waiting for a reaction, posed to spring at her should she fall again.

"It's gone" she breathed, he tone bellying both relief and wonder. "Thank Go-"

Her words were cut off as a scream tore itself from her lips as the sound returned, seemingly a million times worse than it had been before.

That scream tore into another, and then another, and then another as the sound continued to increase, becoming one massive source of pain.

and then it increased again.

Jaune and Pyrrha were reaching for her when she collapsed, her screams cut off in a strangled gasp.

Blood leaked from her ears, eyes, and nose, trickling quickly.

Her head lolled to one side as they reached her, and Jaune frantically searched for a pulse.

There was nothing to find.

_̴̧̯͖͇͍̗͚̬̭͎̙͂̌̆̆̍̊̌̿̋͘̕͜͠͝͝_̷̧̧̨̬̯͍͊̀̄̍̏̊̒̓͝_̷̢̨̛͓̦̜̲̙̝͉̠̃̊̅̐̾̅̓̆́͝_̴̡̯̱̠͍̩͕̥̈́_̸͇͙͖̺̠͂̉̆̀̀͌̿ͅ_̴̡͉͈͚̪͉̔̎̂͑̒̓̃̕͘ͅ_̷͍̤̩̬̮̘̃͒̈́̑̾̾̓̄̚̚͝_̷̛̭̞͇̭͉́̄̇̔̽͑̄͂̈̕͝ͅ_̵̭́͆̈͛̒̈̈̉̆͒͜_̶̳̺̫͖͙̬̪̅̅̄̊̇̐̚_̶̢̖̖̓́̐̂̅̚̚͝ͅ_̵̛͇̣͍͚̩͚̗̄̂̓͒͒̽̆̏̂̆̚͝_̵̨̝̦͎̹͉̝̗̹̥͓̗̦͓̏̈́͋̀͗̂̎͋̂̈́͒͝_̷̢̛͖̤̦̒̀̽̂_̴̡̨̡̧͉̮̘̲͎͓͓͎̐̒̈_̵͎̫̹͈̘͚̝̪̱̻̜́̍̅͊͂͋͜͝ͅͅͅ_̴̛̈́̏̾͗̔͛̈́̉͛̄̾̅͘͠ͅ_̶̡̡̥͉̫͔̭͇͖̀̕_̴̡̛̝̫͔̪͔̤̜͕̭͉̰̌̃̋̍̾̽͠ͅ_̷̧̰̞̒̆̎̍͊̂͜_̷͖̠̋_̷̡͖͓̩̥̦̠̬̟̼̎̉͜_̸̛̙̠̬̫̙͇͓̫̻̂̈́̈̈́̓̎̈́̇̀͆̚͠͝ͅ_̸̬̤̖̬̫̪̬̰̤͈̍̄̄͑̈́̎̂́͒́͌̚͘_̵̨̨̡͓̮̤̠͚̱̳͎̘̩͋͐̽͂͛̎̌̒̚̚̚ͅ_̸͔̲̗̠̻͆_̵̧̺̥̏͆̓̎͊̈́̄_̸̧̪͎͓̰̪̗̦̳͉͑̀͛͐̏͘̚͝͠ͅ_̵̛̘̬̦̤̯̺͉̞̀͆̊̊͌_̶̛̛̛͈̘̣̳̺̜̲̼̳̗͕̫̜̾͗̽͐̊͠͝_̴̮̠̟̭̽͂̿̄̀̂_̴̛͚͔̞͍͖̩͐̓̉̉̆̈́̐̉̋͝_̵̻̑͌̓̕_̵̜̗͇͆͊̏̀̿͌̈͌͒_̵̛̯͎̖̀͐͒̔̒͐̔̏_̸̰̫̘̪̣͖͈͒̈͒̉̀̈́̐̉͑̉̾̏̈́̚_̴̧̧̛̳͖̝̯͉̬̟̰̾̾̓͊̍̈́̈͂͝͝\\_̴̧̯͖͇͍̗͚̬̭͎̙͂̌̆̆̍̊̌̿̋͘̕͜͠͝͝_̷̧̧̨̬̯͍͊̀̄̍̏̊̒̓͝_̷̢̨̛͓̦̜̲̙̝͉̠̃̊̅̐̾̅̓̆́͝_̴̡̯̱̠͍̩͕̥̈́_̸͇͙͖̺̠͂̉̆̀̀͌̿ͅ_̴̡͉͈͚̪͉̔̎̂͑̒̓̃̕͘ͅ_̷͍̤̩̬̮̘̃͒̈́̑̾̾̓̄̚̚͝_̷̛̭̞͇̭͉́̄̇̔̽͑̄͂̈̕͝ͅ_̵̭́͆̈͛̒̈̈̉̆͒͜_̶̳̺̫͖͙̬̪̅̅̄̊̇̐̚_̶̢̖̖̓́̐̂̅̚̚͝ͅ_̵̛͇̣͍͚̩͚̗̄̂̓͒͒̽̆̏̂̆̚͝_̵̨̝̦͎̹͉̝̗̹̥͓̗̦͓̏̈́͋̀͗̂̎͋̂̈́͒͝_̷̢̛͖̤̦̒̀̽̂_̴̡̨̡̧͉̮̘̲͎͓͓͎̐̒̈_̵͎̫̹͈̘͚̝̪̱̻̜́̍̅͊͂͋͜͝ͅͅͅ_̴̛̈́̏̾͗̔͛̈́̉͛̄̾̅͘͠ͅ_̶̡̡̥͉̫͔̭͇͖̀̕_̴̡̛̝̫͔̪͔̤̜͕̭͉̰̌̃̋̍̾̽͠ͅ_̷̧̰̞̒̆̎̍͊̂͜_̷͖̠̋_̷̡͖͓̩̥̦̠̬̟̼̎̉͜_̸̛̙̠̬̫̙͇͓̫̻̂̈́̈̈́̓̎̈́̇̀͆̚͠͝ͅ_̸̬̤̖̬̫̪̬̰̤͈̍̄̄͑̈́̎̂́͒́͌̚͘_̵̨̨̡͓̮̤̠͚̱̳͎̘̩͋͐̽͂͛̎̌̒̚̚̚ͅ_̸͔̲̗̠̻͆_̵̧̺̥̏͆̓̎͊̈́̄_̸̧̪͎͓̰̪̗̦̳͉͑̀͛͐̏͘̚͝͠ͅ_̵̛̘̬̦̤̯̺͉̞̀͆̊̊͌_̶̛̛̛͈̘̣̳̺̜̲̼̳̗͕̫̜̾͗̽͐̊͠͝_̴̮̠̟̭̽͂̿̄̀̂_̴̛͚͔̞͍͖̩͐̓̉̉̆̈́̐̉̋͝_̵̻̑͌̓̕_̵̜̗͇͆͊̏̀̿͌̈͌͒_̵̛̯͎̖̀͐͒̔̒͐̔̏_̸̰̫̘̪̣͖͈͒̈͒̉̀̈́̐̉͑̉̾̏̈́̚_̴̧̧̛̳͖̝̯͉̬̟̰̾̾̓͊̍̈́̈͂͝͝\

 **AN: So we've established that I'm a messed up person who likes to kill of new characters before they can even seemingly develop a purpose to the story.  
**

 **Not Entirely sure how that's new news. I'm the kind of person who writes dark crap. More will be revealed on this mysterious phenomenon next chapter.**

 **All that aside, how did this chapter go? It felt a little forced, personally, and far shorter than I would have liked, but it kinda fell this way.  
I hope people enjoyed it, because I'm actually super hyped about this series.**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review or a PM. I always like feedback, as it is how I improve.**

 **I'll leave it there because I have work tomorrow and need my beauty sleep.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day/night, wherever you may be in this wide world.**

 **-3rdDegreeBurns**


End file.
